terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Carly "Cece" Ryder
Family -- Mother: K'n'zy of Calhoun (alternate) Slave Father: Dr. Jackson Lei Ryder (alternate) (deceased - Byron timeline - 2416) Siblings from birth parents: Solara Cross (K'n'zy - mother, Clint Cross - father) Siblings from this reality's parents: Jason, Mackenzie and Alexander Adoptive 'sister'/aunt: Keira of Condacin-Ryder Children: None Military Background -- Terra Alpha Naval Intel Operative (unofficial) Terra Alpha Naval Academy Starbase Byron aka Halfbase Byron TAS Seraphim Classified Intelligence Posts TAS Huntington TAS Athena (this reality) Background: Carly's background is pretty close to this timeline's Carly Ryder - up until the Battle of Trill - which in Captain Carly's reality they lost and started a chain reaction which lead to essentially the end of life as everyone knew it. Losing her mother and her father's mental state after the battle which cost him part of his mind, as he was mentally linked to Kinsey when she died, affected her greatly. Raised mostly by her Aunts and Grandfather, she tried to be the 'strong one' for her siblings, but had a rough teenage life. Being strongly telepathic and without her parents to help her, she endured a lot of mental stress and teasing - since she was considerably smarter than her peers and her ability to 'learn' telepathically made her the frequent target of a lot of bullying and distrust. Eventually culminating in a school yard fight that nearly got her kicked out, if it wouldn't have been for Ambassador T'Kir coming to pick her up as a favor to her grandfather. Which lead to her getting into the Naval Academy and under her Aunt Angelica's tutelage. As a teenager she grew close to Angel's young daughter and the two of them had an almost sisterly bond, with the younger looking up to the elder Carly. Graduating with honors far ahead of her peers, she quickly established herself as a competent officer and a leader in her own right. With Starbase Byron taking massive damage and casualties during the years after Trill, Carly was tasked with keeping 'Landbase Byron' secure and learning as much as she could about being a leader. Even from a young age, she was groomed to take a command position. With her telepathic and emphatic abilities, she was able to assess situations, gather intel and formulate plans seemingly from out of the blue. Gaining her the nickname "Miss Know It All" or "Ice Queen" as she would typically appear cold and almost Vulcan-like when she was in full on tactical command mode. The years of losing battles and taking losses took a heavy toll on then Rear Admiral Angelica Ryder as she started drinking heavily and losing hope for the future. All but telling Carly that her daughter Trinity was in her care as soon as the girl was old enough to start taking Academy courses. A move that put considerable friction between the already over worked and stressed Carly and the impressionable young Trinity Ryder. When it was looking like things were at its worst, EMP attacks hitting Terra Alpha and the Imperium remnant seeding and manipulating the temporal vortexes and rifts surrounding the Terra Alpha System, the end was nigh and it was decided that they had nothing to lose by taking their best equipped ship, the TAS Huntington, named by President Ryder after his late wife and containing all the research and technology the two had developed during their relatively short marriage. With Jack Ryder now the AI simply called J.R., Carly and another time traveler developed the technology that would use the dying temporal rifts as well as other temporal travel technology to go back into their timeline and fix what went wrong. Which they determined was the Battle of Trill. Only three ships would make the trip. The Huntington, the Guardian Angel, a sort of ark carrying those that would not harm the past with their presence and would help balance things in terms of raw manpower and aide and Zeke and Keira's small shuttle. Once they crossed over they knew it would be a one way trip, as within two days of their departure, the entire Terra Alpha system as well as half the Alpha Quadrant were sucked into black holes created by the rifts. The future was dead. All they had now, was the past. A past that once they fixed things, would put them in a new alternate past for the rest of their lives. Their quantum signatures would no longer link up to the future they left and the future of their new past would be different. They would exist simultaneously with their past selves. So it was decided that they would remain in the past and try to make the best of it. Carly, when she was promoted to Fleet Captain, and given the Athena Battlegroup to command during "Sandoval's March to the Sea" mission, she hid the Huntington using phase cloak technology and a program that would randomly move the ship into various asteroids. So that no one would ever know its location until a minimum of 10 years had passed. Although what Carly failed to tell anyone is that she always knew its location and if she had to she could summon it at anytime. As the CO of the TAS Athena, Captain Carly strives to do what she can to help make her adopted timeline not turn into the hell she left. She's also been time traveling with her father in his recently acquired El-Aurian time pod when not on active missions, which has given her many new perspectives on various events and new ideas. As such she's recently started warming up and smiling more, adopting a more pleasant outlook on life. While no where near as bubbly as her mentor, she's getting there. During the re-election of her grandfather, she went on an undercover mission to find out more about their rival Fred Underwood and his connection to the Ajem'Dasis. During her time undercover, she found out that not only did they know why she was there, but her birth father, Jackson, had essentially 'given' her to the Underwoods. Fred and Carly had a rather intense, yet private, sexual relationship during this time and his hope was to turn her to the Ajem side. Carly couldn't live with herself after that and finding out the truth, entered a state of depression. Changing her entire look, hair, makeup and clothes, even taking more time away from the Athena. She also started to call herself "Cece" - much in the way that her siblings younger counterparts had started to refer to themselves as MC and JC. It also symbolized her own 'growing up'. Despite being far older than she looks thanks to time travel, she has become more focused on ensuring the future she and her siblings came from never comes to pass. When the "Capitol Incident" occurred and most of Terra Alpha's government and leadership was lost - Carly resigned as the CO of the Athena and was appointed President Isabella Price's Chief of Staff. Since their return, she has remained as the Presidential Chief of Staff, as it allows her to remain close to the President and his family, given that she considers Isabella something of a sister and vowed to protect her. Cece does work with her mother in the special Intelligence division based out of the Presidential Compound, but on an 'unofficial' status. After her grandfather's return, Cece had entered into a relationship with Secret Service agent, RJ Fisher. The two had been dating off and on since Isabella stepped down as President. For the first time in her life, Cece has felt more in control of her life and her destiny, now that she's free to operate outside of the military, even though she is still a high ranking member of the government.